


Incubus

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Asexuality Spectrum, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Demisexuality, Dream Sex, Emotional Sex, Foreplay, Incubus Edward Nygma, Kinda, Loss of Virginity, Lot of kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Graphic Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Magic, Ta Gueule C'est Magique, Top Edward Nygma, demisexual Oswald
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: « Une pièce je peux remplir, et tout un cœur occuper. Plusieurs peuvent me sentir, mais on ne peut me partager.Qui suis-je ?» Oswald se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur battant à la chamade, il s'assit dans son lit et tâtonna dans l'obscurité pour allumer la lampe de chevet. Lorsqu'il trouva l'interrupteur, la lumière jaillit et il cligna furieusement des yeux, examinant longuement la chambre.- Il y a quelqu'un ?, murmura-t-il tout en se traitant mentalement d'idiot.Il n'y avait personne ici, il avait simplement fait un mauvais rêve.





	1. Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> **Commentaire** : il s'agit d'une fic en trois partie. Celle-ci est la première. L'histoire est un univers alternatif dans lequel Edward Nygma n'existe pas, et le Pingouin a perdu sa mère de façon naturelle (il n'a donc pas été blessé et soigné par Ed); il est néanmoins toujours chef de la Pègre de Gotham.
> 
> Ah et aussi, pour la pénétration, j'ai utilisé le fameux "Ta Gueule C'est Magique" ! Ya pas de préparation, pas de lubrifiant, ni rien mais OSEF (et puis pour être franche, c'est pas vraiment la pénétration anal qui est au centre du smut, donc la flemme de tout décrire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une première énigme dans la nuit, une première étreinte et le premier frémissement d'un sentiment qui s'épanouit...

« Une pièce je peux remplir, et tout un cœur occuper. Plusieurs peuvent me sentir, mais on ne peut me partager _. Qui suis-je_? »

Oswald se réveilla en sursaut.

Le cœur battant à la chamade, il s'assit dans son lit et tâtonna dans l'obscurité pour allumer la lampe de chevet. Lorsqu'il trouva l'interrupteur, la lumière jaillit et il cligna furieusement des yeux, examinant longuement la chambre.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?, murmura-t-il tout en se traitant mentalement d'idiot.

Il n'y avait personne ici, il avait simplement fait un mauvais rêve.

Il se détendit progressivement, et remarqua que toute cette tension avait ranimé la douleur dans sa jambe. Il écarta les couvertures dans un soupir de résignation, pour tenter de la masser et faire partir les sensations désagréables qui courraient le long de son nerf sciatique. Pétrissant sa cuisse entre ses mains, il tenta de se rappeler les derniers mots qu'il avait entendu dans son rêve, ceux avec lesquels il s'était réveillé. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'une énigme.

Il n'était pas bon à ce genre de jeux. La journée avait été longue et il était fatigué. Il espérait se recoucher très bientôt afin de compléter sa nuit de sommeil.

Hélas, sa jambe le faisait toujours souffrir. Il avait pourtant pris un médicament avant de dormir, mais sans doute s'était-il crispé pendant qu'il dormait, ce qui avait fait venir une crampe.

Il se rallongea dans ses oreillers, éteignit la lumière, et glissa une de ses mains contre son ventre, écartant les pans de son haut de pyjama, pour ensuite faufiler ses doigts dans son sous-vêtement.

S'il parvenait à jouir, cela endormirait probablement assez son corps et son esprit pour le laisser dormir encore quelques heures avant le lever du jour. Il aurait sûrement mal demain matin, mais qu'importe puisqu'il souhaitait simplement dormir pour l'instant.

Il ferma les yeux en tentant d'invoquer des images, des sensations. La masturbation était une activité délicate car s'il ne se concentrait pas assez, il pouvait mettre des heures à réussir à se stimuler convenablement. Ce n'était pas une question de technique, seulement de son désir, qui avait beaucoup de difficulté à s'embraser en dépit de son imagination fertile.

Il décida de se débarrasser de son pantalon ainsi que de son caleçon. Ses gestes étant plus libres ainsi, il put ainsi écarter les jambes et caresser lentement son sexe. Il chercha dans sa mémoire le dernier fantasme qu'il avait utilisé, essayant de le recycler en lui insufflant de nouvelles idées – il imaginait quelqu'un le touchant et l'embrassant dans le cou, lui murmurant combien il était parfait, juste parfait et fantastique. Il essayait de s'imaginer la chaleur d'un corps sur lui, entre ses cuisses, d'un souffle dans son cou, et cette voix spectrale qui lui faisait des compliments qu'il n'oserait jamais réclamer à quiconque.

Oswald avait un peu honte de s'avouer que ce qui le faisait bander n'était pas tant le sexe en lui-même que les sentiments qu'il pouvait mettre dedans. C'était sans doute pourquoi il avait tant de mal à s'exciter rapidement, et aussi la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais couché avec personne.

Les gens ne lui faisaient rien ressentir à part de la colère, de la frustration, de la déception. Et des envies de meurtre, trop souvent.

Plus que par manque d'intérêt, il lui était difficile de faire confiance. Avec un ego comme le sien, il ne pourrait permettre à quiconque de le toucher intimement sans être entièrement sûr de la personne. Il n'avait jamais accordé assez de confiance à quelqu'un pour en arriver à ce degré de proximité. C'était tout bonnement impossible pour lui, il le savait depuis toujours. Ça n'arriverait pas.

Les plaisirs solitaires étaient tout ce qu'il avait dans le domaine de la sexualité, et cela lui suffisait dans la mesure où cela lui permettait soit de se débarrasser du trop plein de stress qu'il accumulait, soit d'atténuer la sensation irritante de son nerf sciatique.

L'intimité, par contre, le désir d'être proche, d'être caressé et embrassé, choyé comme un trésor précieux, lui brûlait le cœur trop souvent depuis que sa mère était partie.

Il se cambra en gémissant, en écartant davantage les cuisses pour cette personne imaginaire qui le désirerait assez pour le suivre dans son lit. Pour laisser courir ses lèvres sur sa gorge – quelque chose que nulle autre n'avait fait auparavant.

Il pouvait presque sentir ses mains fermes sur ses hanches, l'agrippant dans un élan de passion sans se soucier de laisser une marque sur sa peau pâle – ce ne serait pas la première, mais celle-ci serait une trace d'amour, alors elle serait spéciale, elle serait à lui, et même quand elle aura disparu, il pourra se chagriner de son absence jusqu'à ce que son amant lui en fasse une nouvelle.

« Aaaaah... », soupira t-il, sans se rendre compte du changement subtil de température dans la pièce.

Le rideau de sa fenêtre ondula alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle d'air dans la pièce. Les gémissements d'Oswald s'intensifièrent à mesure que son fantasme prenait forme dans son esprit. Il y avait un homme sur lui qui chérissait chaque parcelle de son être, le couvrant de baisers et mots doux comme du miel. Oswald voulait le serrer, le serrer si fort, mais il n'y avait que la couverture et ses draps, et l'une de ses mains était déjà occupée entre ses jambes, alors il se contenta de serrer le coin de la taie de son oreiller. Il sentait son excitation monter, plus vite que de coutume, accompagnée d'une amertume tout aussi grandissante à l'idée d'être seul. De rester seul. Toujours.

C'était tout ce qu'il aurait jamais : des images inventées, des sensations fugitives fabriquées de toute pièce, car jamais il ne connaîtrait l'extase de ce contact, de cette union. Il était destiné à ne faire qu'un avec lui-même, jamais avec un autre.

Il n'y avait rien à espérer.

\- Je peux remplir une pièce...

Il entendait presque cette voix tendre, compatissante ; et il y avait cette grande main large qui caressait sa joue comme pour le rassurer. Il voulait frotter son nez contre. Absorber sa chaleur, sa douceur.

\- ... ou un seul cœur...

Les mots n'avaient aucun sens pour Oswald mais il était trop perdu dans son plaisir pour se concentrer. Son bas-ventre palpitait. Il voulait s'abandonner à cet homme, n'exister que dans son regard vert, hypnotisé par le son de sa litanie. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une excitation aussi intense, aussi...viscérale.

\- Certains peuvent m'avoir, mais je ne peux être partagé. Qui suis-je ?

Il y eut soudain la sensation d'une langue humide en dessous son oreille, et Oswald poussa un cri bref en tressaillant. Il relâcha son sexe pour enlacer brusquement cette forme qui s'était lovée entre ses jambes, qui reposait à présent contre lui, et de sentir la peau lisse de son amant sous ses paumes le rassura immédiatement. Il ouvrit les yeux, plongeant le regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, puisque celui-ci venait de redresser la tête pour l'observer.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas verts, mais noirs. Ses traits se détachaient avec grâce dans l'obscurité : ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres charnues. Oswald ressentit un élan d'affection pour ce visage, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. C'était comme s'il en avait rêvé depuis toujours et oublié.

\- Tu m'as appelé, alors je suis venu, murmura la créature en prenant sa main souillée de lubrifiant, afin de la lécher lentement.

\- Comment ? Qui...

Les questions s'évanouirent de son esprit lorsqu'Oswald sentit son érection se dresser contre son ventre, plus dure que jamais. Il y avait une odeur dans l'air, quelque chose qui électrisait son corps et le faisait se couvrir de chair de poule. Un parfum de danger, de chaleur et de musc.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, se laissant ainsi guider dans les ténèbres avec lui. Leur bouche se rencontrèrent et l'âme d'Oswald tressaillit comme si elle venait d'entrer en résonance avec une partie d'elle-même longtemps perdue. Ces lèvres tièdes et soyeuses sur les siennes n'essayaient pas de le forcer, elles étaient légères comme du papier, et Oswald en voulait encore. Il couina en la sentant s'éloigner, pétri de regrets.

\- Tu es exceptionnel, chuchota la voix chaude. Tu es tout ce que je veux, tout ce dont j'ai besoin...pour l'instant.

\- Tu l'es pour moi aussi !, gémit le Pingouin en retour, avec un désespoir insatiable, et il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, lui refusant le droit de s'écarter de lui.

Il ne le laisserait pas partir.

L'autre eut un petit rire. C'était un son bas et rauque qui fit frémit Oswald des pieds à la tête, lui faisant resserrer son emprise.

\- Tu es unique, M. Pingouin, susurra la voix.

Oswald rougit et fourra son visage dans le cou de son amant.

\- Je...n'ai jamais fait ça avant, confia Oswald en essayant de chasser les larmes de ses yeux, le tremblement dans ses mots qui s'entrechoquaient comme des boules de billard. Je veux que ce soit bon.

Il y avait beaucoup de non-dits dans cette phrase : la peur de lâcher prise, la peur d'avoir mal aussi – non pas qu'Oswald ne soit pas habitué à la douleur, mais il craignait l'invasion intime de la pénétration autant qu'il la désirait, parce que cela avait une signification toute particulière (et pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être terrifié).

\- Ta première fois sera la meilleure, murmura la voix d'un ton taquin.

Il caressa ses cheveux pour le calmer, ses gestes lents et mesurés, comme s'il savait exactement ce qui faisait vibrer Oswald, comme s'il était un instrument dont il savait déjà jouer à la perfection. Ou comme s'il était fait pour lui.

\- C'est promis, ajouta-t-il plus gentiment.

Il plaça ses mains sous les genoux d'Oswald, les faisant se plier aisément, et déposa un baiser sur celui de sa jambe blessée. La douleur semblait avoir complètement disparu depuis le début de leurs ébats, ce qui émerveilla le Pingouin presque autant que de voir la créature le regarder en se léchant les lèvres – la vision lui déclencha un tressaillement au niveau du bas-ventre. Ce n'était pas possible, lui criait une partie de son cerveau, mais il était comme anesthésié. Tout paraissait flou et irréel, comme dans un rêve, pourtant les sensations étaient décuplées, trop fortes.

Son compagnon pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait, et couvrit sa jambe de baisers, jusqu'à la cheville, s'éloignant petit à petit d'Oswald à mesure qu'il arrivait à l'extrémité de son pied – les bras du Pingouin tentaient bien de le retenir, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient devenus en coton, qu'ils étaient dépourvu de force.

Cependant la créature ne semblait pas avoir envie de fuir : elle lécha lentement le pied, s'attardant sur un orteil pâle, avant de se redresser brusquement et de revenir sur Oswald, se plaçant entre ses cuisses. Le démon plongea contre son torse avec un grondement, frottant d'abord ses boucles folles contre la cage thoracique d'Oswald – ce dernier avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait à tout moment exploser sous l'impact des battements frénétiques de son cœur – puis il se mit à tracer paresseusement des arabesques de salive à l'emplacement du cœur. Les mains d'Oswald s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux bruns et courts, tirant dessus avec un plaisir presque sadique, le punissant de l'avoir excité autant sans rien lui donner en retour.

Puis il sentit des doigts s'insinuer entre ses fesses, et il sut que ça allait arriver. Les baisers sur son torse descendirent vers son ventre. C'était agréable, mais c'était gênant aussi, trop gênant pour qu'il le laisse faire, même dans son état de transe quasi hypnotique.

\- Non ! Pas...pas comme ça, souffla Oswald en se tortillant, posant ses mains sur les épaules de son partenaire pour le pousser en arrière.

Ce dernier se redressa, échevelé et une interrogation vulnérable dans le regard. Oswald se redressa difficilement et l'embrassa pour s'excuser, soudain coupable, et enroula ses membres autour du corps ferme de l'autre homme. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à le renverser à nouveau sur le lit, répondant avec passion à son baiser.

\- S'il te plaît, supplia le Pingouin en se mordant la lèvre à quelques centimètres de celles de son amant. S'il te plaît...juste...pas trop vite.

\- Tu es vraiment particulier, susurra la créature, les yeux brillants d'intérêt. Tu ne réagis pas comme les autres quand je les touche. Pas vraiment. Pas de la même façon. Tu ne cherches pas la satisfaction...

Un frisson désagréable parcourut l'échine d'Oswald à la mention de ces _autres_ – il en oublia le reste. Il resserra son étreinte de manière possessive, avec un grognement rauque, le cœur débordant de sentiments contraires. L'autre rit comme s'il lisait ses pensées.

\- Est-ce toujours ainsi avec les vierges ?, susurra-t-il avec insolence. Peut-être ai-je manqué quelque chose...

Il lécha l'intérieur de l'oreille d'Oswald avec la pointe de sa langue pour l'empêcher de rétorquer, et cela eut l'effet escompté, puisqu'Oswald renversa la tête, la bouche ouverte sur un gémissement silencieux. Il avait la gorge nouée, le corps en feu ; il n'y avait rien de naturel dans les réactions qu'il avait, pourtant il ne parvenait pas à prendre assez de recul pour s'en inquiéter. Son esprit était rempli de brume et son désir l'emportait comme une vague sur des rivages inexplorés qui lui tardait de découvrir, même s'il appréhendait aussi.

Mais les mains de son amant sur lui l'aidaient à se calmer. C'était comme si elle diffusait en lui une toxine relaxante, un poison délicat qui le rendait plus docile ; et puis il y avait sa voix de velours qui était aussi délicieuse que de plonger dans un bon bain chaud, qui lui disait exactement tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. Cela emplissait sa poitrine d'une chaleur confortable qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps.

C'était comme d'être aimé à nouveau ; c'était définitivement l'effet d'une magie mystérieuse, qui le rendait à la fois avide, fiévreux, désirable.

Il le voulait en lui. Pas juste physiquement – pas vraiment, puisque ce n'était qu'un piètre expédiant. Il le voulait en lui de toutes les manières, entièrement, par essence. Caché au fond de son être, soigneusement enfoui, il avait le désir d'être enlacé, imbriqué, jamais séparé, et ce désir, ce plaisir d'être celui que l'on aime et savoure – car la créature ( _Ed_ ) l'observait comme s'il allait le dévorer – était ce qui le possédait en cet instant.

Car il était bien question de possession, même s'il n'en avait pas pleinement conscience, il savait que quelque chose de surnaturel était en train de se dérouler. Il savait qu'il y avait manipulation, que quelque chose tordait ses instincts, mais cela rendait l'étreinte plus intense.

Au lieu de le terrifier, la perte de contrôle le rendait plus désespéré dans son affection ; il fallait qu'il la montre, qu'il prouve qu'il la méritait, qu'il fasse de cette étreinte quelque chose de pur, de vrai. Ça n'avait aucun sens mais il ne pouvait pas être excité s'il n'y avait pas ce quelque chose, ce lien entre eux.

La magie créait l'attraction physique, cependant elle ne pouvait déroger aux règles fondamentales qui régissent un individu : Oswald ne pouvait pas ressentir l'excitation sexuelle sans une connexion profonde. Alors la magie avait créé cette connexion, et à présent, peu importe son origine, elle était bel et bien là. Oswald ne comptait pas lâcher prise.

Ed non plus. Après tout, il devait en finir et se nourrir, même si le comportement du Pingouin avait fini par créer une touche de tension dans ses gestes. Il les voulait lents, experts, mais en réalité il se montrait plus empressé qu'à l'accoutumé. Il voulait de plus en plus le goûter, son parfum, son aura, étaient irrésistibles.

La pénétration n'était jamais un problème pour le démon : il était fait pour cela après tout. Il s'engouffra dans ce corps tiède, qui le pressait comme s'il essayait de faire s'échapper toute vie de ses entrailles – et c'était nouveau. Personne ne l'avait jamais serré comme ça auparavant.

La chair de sa victime était douce, pâle, et presque sucrée pour ses papilles psychiques. Il voulait s'y fondre, s'imprégner d'elle, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Un tel besoin n'avait pas de raison d'être quand il lui suffisait de se pencher pour ramasser n'importe quelle personne pour se sustenter ; et pourtant, il y avait chez Oswald quelque chose d'inédit qui accentuait l'ardeur et le dévouement de ses coups de rein, qui embrasait la passion de ses caresses, de ses baisers. Il perdait pied, il s'enfonçait comme une lame, trouvant refuge dans la cage que formait ses bras, afin d'y dérober ce cœur précieux qu'il ignorait vouloir jusqu'à ce que la jouissance le prenne par surprise.

Il embrassa le Pingouin dans le cou et mordit en se crispant, déchargeant le fruit de leur luxure dans l'orifice étroit de son partenaire. Oswald tenta de crier sans que rien ne sorte ; pas de douleur – il ne la ressentait plus, comme si elle n'existait plus – mais à cause de la vague d'énergie qui passa à travers son corps comme un arc électrique, directement à l'endroit de la morsure. Il griffa le dos de son partenaire en tentant de s'arrimer à quelque chose de tangible, tandis que l'orgasme le ravageait en une tempête d'émotions brutales, jaillies des ténèbres de sa conscience pour rendre l'intensité supportable.

Il reçut en échange de ce qu'il venait de donner un plaisir qui le frappa si fort qu'il en perdit connaissance.

 _Ednygma_ reposa doucement son corps inerte sur le matelas, avec révérence, et caressa sa joue humide de larmes du dos de la main. S'il était rassasié pour le moment, il savait qu'il reviendrait.

A chaque nuit suffit sa peine. Il allait laisser Monsieur Pingouin se reposer...jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

 

Le lendemain matin, Oswald se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Il avait fait un rêve merveilleux dont il aurait voulu ne jamais se réveiller. La dure réalité – celle de son corps courbaturé, de sa solitude et du manque affectif qu'il ressentait depuis que sa mère était morte – le heurta de plein fouet tandis qu'il resserrait une couverture autour de ses épaules. L'air paraissait glacial – mais peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il était nu. Un rapide coup d’œil au réveil antique sur la table de chevet lui apprit qu'il était presque midi.

Il avait dormi jusque tard, et pourtant il se sentait encore épuisé, comme s'il avait veillé toute la nuit et en plus fait de l'exercice.

Ce n'était pas normal, et il le savait.

Il souffla par le nez et se décida à sortir du lit. Avec une grimace due à la douleur qui s'était elle aussi réveillée dans son genou, il sorti ses jambes du lit et se leva. Il fut obligé de se retenir au rebord en bois de son lit ; ses membres flageolaient sous lui comme s'ils étaient faits de guimauve.

Lentement, un liquide brûlant s'écoula d'entre ses fesses le long de ses cuisses, allumant un feu intense à ses joues. Il se toucha le visage d'un air choqué en comprenant enfin l'impression d'être creux, d'être vide, qu'il éprouvait depuis son réveil. Il baissa les yeux.

Son torse portait une marque qui n'était pas là la veille, gravée sur sa peau là où la sensation d'une langue inquisitrice s'incrustait encore dans ses souvenirs nébuleux de la nuit passée.

Le dessin d'un point d'interrogation stylisé, de couleur verte, tatoué à l'endroit précis où battait son cœur.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai terminé ce chapitre le 15 décembre, et je ne sais pas encore si je vais le poster, ou attendre d'avoir écrit la suite. Il y a pour cela deux raisons : la première, c'est que j'ai un peu de mal à écrire ces temps-ci (oui, je sais, ce chapitre-ci fait quand même 4 pages (3000 mots) mais je suis dessus depuis le mois d'octobre) donc je crains de poster un nouveau WIP sans arriver à finir - c'est c'est déjà le cas pour [Cold Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12155709/chapters/27584856), en plus d'autres projets non postés. La deuxième, c'est que je connais une de mes lectrices, avec qui j'ai discuté de ce texte, et qui en attend beaucoup, j'ai peur de la décevoir, car comme indiqué plus haut, je ne suis pas très inspirée et je crains que mon traitement de l'asexualité (et de l'aromantisme, mais ça ce sera plus dans le second chapitre) ne soit pas à la hauteur.


	2. L'Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La deuxième fois, tout est troublé, y compris le démon et ses certitudes.

Le cœur est un organe comme un autre. Ed en possédait deux, un dans la poitrine et un dans le bas-ventre. Il a beau posséder une forme humanoïde, son anatomie est bien différente – il est un démon après tout.

Sa queue rétractable et la couleur changeante de ses yeux en sont des signes flagrants mais il y en a d'autres, moins visibles et pourtant bien plus formidables. Il peut faire appel à la magie de façon instinctive, car son énergie spirituelle est bien plus grande que celle des humains. Il peut ainsi s'introduire dans les rêves, manipuler l'esprit de ses proies à travers eux. Il peut apparaître dans une chambre close, simplement invoqué par le désir de sa victime. Les fluides de son corps ont de multiples propriétés : sa salive marque sa proie et l'attache à lui, tandis que le venin contenu dans son sperme lui permet d'aspirer l'énergie vitale. Une fois qu'il est accroché à quelqu'un, il peut ensuite le ou la vider en seulement trois jours.

C'était un besoin naturel : il lui fallait se sustenter, et de son point de vue, ça n'avait rien de cruel. Peut-on reprocher à l'araignée de capturer une mouche dans sa toile ? Ed considérait ses victimes comme chanceuses : il leur offrait trois nuits de plaisir, le plus intense qu'ils puissent connaître, avant de les achever.

Cependant, il avait une règle, à laquelle il refusait de déroger : avant chaque repas, il proposait une énigme. Si la victime répondait correctement, il disparaissait et ne revenait plus jamais la tourmenter.

Celle qu'il avait posé à cet homme l'autre soir était une de ses favorites. Évidemment, il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse, alors il avait commencé son travail de séduction.

Il s'était heurté à une barrière inattendue, lorsque son esprit avait essayé de s'infiltrer dans l'âme d'Oswald pour trouver les clefs de ses désirs charnels. Il s'était trouvé au bord d'une sorte de trou noir qui l'avait terrifié...et en même temps, il avait aussi eu envie de plonger dedans.

Il avait tenté sa chance pourtant, en essayant au départ des techniques qui avaient fait leurs preuves. Oswald était comme de l'argile dans ses mains, et néanmoins Ed pouvait sentir que quelque chose lui résistait.

Les gestes et les regards d'Oswald étaient trop tendres. Ce n'était pas l'empressement et la débauche avide de d'habitude. Le désir était différent, il teintait la saveur de l'étreinte d'un goût nouveau, addictif. Émotionnel.

Le cœur n'est qu'un organe. Ceux d'Ed s'étaient mis à tambouriner à toute allure durant leur nuit ensemble. Ses baisers, ses caresses...elles étaient douces, elles étaient empreintes d'attention, d' _affection_ même.

Cela lui avait donné envie de se rouler en boule dans le lit, de se réfugier contre ce corps chaud et accueillant pour ne plus en bouger. Sur le moment, ça avait été agréable, bien plus agréable que tout ce qu'il avait connu.

Mais aujourd'hui, avec le recul, il avait peur. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça : il était vieux, trop vieux pour être facile à déstabiliser. Il était normalement celui qui était craint, celui qui utilisait et faisait faire ce qu'il voulait aux autres. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la _tendresse_ dans son univers.

Il s'était pourtant découvert un appétit insatiable pour ce petit humain aux allures si vulnérables – il avait été _si délicat_ , lorsqu'il avait senti sa verge le transpercer pour la première fois, des couinements délicieux s'échappant de sa gorge pâle, comme des oiseaux s'envolant vers le ciel...et ses yeux, tellement brillants dans la pénombre, comme des gemmes brutes encore encastrées dans la pierre, n'attendant que d'être sorties de leur carcan de roche pour être transformées en purs joyaux...

Plus il se perdait dans le souvenir de cette nuit, plus il était impatient d'y retourner. Pourtant, il s'y refusait depuis déjà quatre nuits consécutives.

Ce n'était pas normal d'être attiré par un humain à ce point. Il avait faim, et il l'avait marqué. Il ne pouvait pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre, il devait aller jusqu'au bout, et pourtant...l'idée de le dévorer avait à présent un goût amer. S'il y parvenait, il perdrait ce plaisir ; s'il n'y parvenait pas – _impensable_ – ne risquait-il pas de se perdre dans quelque chose de trop grand pour lui ?

Qui était cet humain ? Avait-il des pouvoirs particuliers pour ainsi résister à ses sortilèges et les transformer en un lien sentimental ? Comment avait-il bien pu faire cela ?!

Le mystère restait entier. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Ed ne supportait pas, c'était un mystère demeuré irrésolu.

 

Il se faufila dans la chambre d'Oswald une nuit de pleine lune. Celle-ci lui conférait des pouvoirs accrus, ainsi il était confiant et sûr que cette fois-ci, tout se déroulerait sans anicroche.

Cependant, à l'instant même où il vit le visage blême de l'humain endormi, emmitouflé dans sa couette, il ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur : des cernes sombres creusaient ses traits, son teint était plus livide que dans son souvenir, et sa silhouette paraissait si menue sous la couverture.

Lorsqu'il effleura sa joue, il put sentir un froid glacial au bout de ses doigts, et en tendant l'oreille, il pouvait percevoir une respiration laborieuse. Un rapide coup d’œil à la table de chevet lui fit constater qu'elle était couverte de boîtes de médicaments.

Une bouffée de culpabilité l'envahit et il tenta de la refouler : bien sûr que c'était de sa faute, il s'était nourri de son énergie vitale, et Oswald payait les conséquences de leurs ébats, c'était naturel, c'était ce qui arrivait à toutes ses victimes. Mais auparavant, cela n'avait jamais affecté Ed de quelque manière que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais eu cette boule au ventre, cette sensation de poids sur les épaules, ni ressenti le besoin de s'excuser pour avoir simplement agit comme sa nature l'exigeait.

Il grinça des dents en montant sur le lit à quatre pattes, souple et discret comme un chat.

Cet humain, aussi fragile qu'il en avait l'air, était pourtant capable de lui faire ressentir des émotions qu'il ignorait jusqu'à présent. C'était à la fois horripilant et magnifique.

« On ne peut pas m'acheter, mais on peut me voler en un clin d’œil. Je ne vaux rien tout seul, mais à deux je n'ai pas de prix... », susurra-t-il tout près de son oreille.

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, il darda la langue, caressa le lobe avant de remonter doucement sur le pavillon.

«  _Qui suis-je ?_ »

Oswald tressaillit dans son sommeil et Ed esquissa un sourire carnassier. Il déposa un baiser sous son oreille et lorsqu'il capta l'odeur de ses cheveux, il plongea le nez dans le duvet de sa nuque en gémissant. Ça lui avait manqué. Et ça n'aurait pas dû lui manquer. Il ne ressentait pas cela pour ses victimes. Il prenait seulement ce dont il avait besoin pour survivre, sans s'attacher. De toute façon, ses proies mourraient toujours à la fin, donc il valait mieux ne pas s'y attacher.

Il le savait, et pourtant, en dépit de tout bon sens, il s'allongea sur la forme endormie d'Oswald, pressant doucement son corps contre le sien à travers la couette. Il fit descendre ses baisers dans son cou, sans attendre de réponse à son énigme. Il avait trop envie de le toucher pour s'interrompre. C'était contre ses propres règles mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il était pourtant du genre à suivre scrupuleusement les règles qu'il avait instauré. Mais Oswald...Oswald lui faisait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à mesurer. Il croyait qu'il était celui qui avait le contrôle, celui qui créait l'attirance chez ses proies, qui amplifiait leur désir et les rendait esclaves de ses charmes. Or c'était l'inverse qui se produisait, du moins lui semblait-il, en plus cela ne s'arrêtait même pas à un désir purement sexuel.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'examiner cela de plus près.

Oswald gémit et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Ed prit son visage dans ses mains et embrassa avidement ses lèvres, pressé de le découvrir à nouveau. Ces quatre jours avaient été une torture, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Le toucher envoyait une myriade d'étincelles couler le long de son échine, faisant se dresser son sexe et sa queue, qui battait furieusement l'air dans son dos.

\- Qui es-tu ?, chuchota Oswald avec ses beaux yeux brillants fixés sur lui.

Ed hésita, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas donner son vrai nom, évidemment. Posséder le nom complet d'un démon offre un ascendant énorme sur celui-ci.

\- Ils m'appellent le Riddler, répondit-il enfin en se léchant les lèvres, un peu nerveux.

L'expression d'Oswald s'adoucit et il l'embrassa à son tour. C'était comme du miel, et l'énergie crépitait entre eux comme un feu d'artifice, Ed pouvait le sentir même si Oswald ne le pouvait pas. C'était intense, tellement qu'il voulait que ça reste éternellement ainsi, cette tension à la fois insoutenable et délicieuse qui frotterait chacun de ses nerfs dès qu'Oswald le toucherait, lui parlerait...car sa voix, oh, sa voix était tout ce qu'il rêvait d'entendre. Il ne se rappelait plus que de la sienne et il voudrait l'entendre crier son nom durant leurs ébats...malheureusement ce n'était pas possible.

\- Qui ça « ils » ?, demanda l'humain d'un ton confus.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour répondre à tes questions, mais que tu répondes aux miennes, siffla Ed en plongeant dans son cou.

Oswald se mit à rire, et le bruit était aussi savoureux que les bulles dans du champagne. C'était comme s'ils étaient ivres tous les deux, ivres du contact de l'un avec l'autre, et Ed ne savait absolument pas comment c'était possible – tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne pourrait probablement plus s'en passer s'il continuait de sombrer dedans.

Il se redressa sur les coudes et caressa la joue froide d'Oswald.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé.

\- Je...je n'arrive plus à dormir, confia l'humain dans un souffle.

Les sourcils froncés, Ed l'examina plus attentivement. Ce n'était pas censé arriver : lorsqu'il se nourrissait d'un humain, celui-ci était alors vidé de toutes ses forces ; peu à peu, il dépérissait, mais cela le forçait à dormir davantage, non pas l'inverse. Oswald avait bien les symptômes habituels – mine blafarde, anémie, difficultés à respirer, fatigue importante – mais ce manque de sommeil était surprenant.

\- Je ne comprends pas...ce que tu me fais, continua Oswald d'une voix hésitante.

La salive d'Ed le maintenait sous contrôle, l'empêchant de se rebeller et brouillant son esprit. Ed entreprit d'en ajouter une couche et ouvrit la chemise de pyjama. Il vit le symbole sur sa peau et le traça avec son doigt d'abord, puis avec sa langue. C'était sa marque, et un élan de satisfaction possessive l'envahit en la voyant.

Oswald se cambra en couinant doucement. C'était un spectacle adorable. Ed passa une main en-dessous de sa chemise, contre son ventre, et la fit remonter, tandis que ses baisers eux faisaient le chemin inverse. De son autre main, il abaissa le pantalon et le sous-vêtement en même temps.

Puis il se figea.

\- Tu...tu ne...bandes pas.

Oswald lâcha un hoquet choqué et le repoussa vivement. Ed se laissa prendre par surprise, retombant sur le côté. Il feula en montrant les crocs et Oswald se recroquevilla contre le montant du lit en ramenant les couvertures sur lui, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je suis désolé, intervint immédiatement Ed. Je ne...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?, siffla Oswald d'une voix froide qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il utilisait auparavant.

Le contraste fit un choc au démon. Il le contempla avec une pointe d'admiration.

\- Tu sais ce que je suis.

\- Non, je ne sais pas !

\- Tu m'as appelé.

\- Je...je ne connais même pas ton nom !, rétorqua Oswald sèchement.

Ed lui toucha la main, faisant confiance à leur lien magique pour calmer l'humain.

\- Tu m'as appelé dans tes rêves, et je suis venu.

Les joues pâles d'Oswald se teintèrent brusquement de rouge. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser des larmes et Ed en profita pour se mouvoir plus près de lui.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de lutter contre moi. Je finis toujours par gagner, répliqua Ed. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour passer un bon moment ?

\- Je ne veux pas de ça !, cracha Oswald avec une vindicte qui, une nouvelle fois, pris Ed au dépourvu.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux...mais tu peux l'avoir, murmura Ed à son oreille avant de l'embrasser légèrement dessus. Tu peux tout avoir, Monsieur Pingouin, il suffit de réclamer, et je te l'offre. Ne t'ai-je pas offert la première fois la plus fantastique que tu ais pu imaginer ? Je peux faire mieux encore. Je peux te montrer une extase telle que personne n'en a jamais connu...

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, le coupa l'humain en frissonnant.

\- Bien sûr que ça t'intéresse. Tu as oublié comme tu m'as supplié la fois dernière ?, le taquina Ed en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Oswald tourna la tête pour s'écarter de ses baisers, chose que nulle autre n'avait fait avant. Ed en fut très vexé.

\- Ce n'est pas...je n'ai pas...je n'avais pas le contrôle de moi-même.

\- Et ce soir, crois-tu l'avoir ?, menaça le Riddler, ses yeux scintillant d'un éclat vert dangereux

Oswald pinça les lèvres, mais sa voix ne trembla pas quand il ouvrit la bouche :

\- Je sais ce qui est véritablement important pour moi, et ce n'est pas le sexe.

Ed fut sur le point de prendre un air choqué, mais le Pingouin écrasa fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec fougue, ses bras le serrant contre lui si fort qu'il percevait clairement les battements affolés de son cœur...et qui accélérèrent les siens.

Il s'accrocha à ses épaules et l'allongea en travers du lit. Le corps d'Oswald était moins fort que le sien – ce n'était qu'un humain après tout – et affaibli par la perte d'énergie vitale, alors Ed prit garde à ses mouvements de peur de le casser. Il savait, intellectuellement, qu'un homme ne se brise pas aussi facilement, pourtant il y avait cette émotion tenace d'anxiété qui l'obligeait à être précautionneux. Comme si...comme s'il s'inquiétait de ce qu'Oswald pourrait penser s'il se montrait brutal. Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire mal. Il ne voulait pas qu'Oswald pense du mal de lui.

Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le couvrir de baisers, dormir contre lui, mêler leurs odeurs et peut-être...

Soudain Ed gronda en réalisant combien il se comportait de manière stupide.

Oswald était voué à mourir. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire qu'il l'aime ou pas ? Il écarterait quand même les cuisses pour lui, car c'était ce que son venin faisait faire à ses victimes. Elles le voulaient toutes en elles en vrai, et le venin révélait ce désir, parce que les humains étaient des animaux qui au fond d'eux ne voulaient qu'une chose : copuler. Ed se sert de cet instinct chez eux pour obtenir sa nourriture, et il se fiche du reste. C'est ainsi qu'il fonctionne depuis plus d'un millénaire. Il est peut-être très seul, mais il est suffisamment doué pour s'occuper l'esprit avec des puzzles et des énigmes, il n'a pas besoin de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Tout ce dont il a réellement besoin, c'est de sexe. D'énergie vitale. Ce que les hommes lui donnent en échange de ses faveurs. Ils passent du bon temps, et cela finit au bout de trois nuits. C'est la règle.

Pourtant il ne parvint à se détacher d'Oswald qu'avec difficultés, et quand il le fit rouler sur le ventre, il le fit gentiment, en lui murmurant des paroles tendres qui sonnaient comme des excuses à ses propres oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas regarder son visage pendant qu'il se nourrirait.

Il n'en était plus capable et cela le terrorisait.

Oswald saisit sa main et entremêla leurs doigts. Ed se sentit sur le point de pleurer.

Il dévora la nuque du Pingouin de baisers humides, écarta les fesses de son amant en caressant son dos – la beauté de ses vertèbres perçant presque la peau, l'arrondi parfait de son derrière, la tension effrayée de ses muscles qu'il essayait de diminuer en lui promettant qu'il ne lui ferait rien qu'il ne veuille. Et pourtant le doute s'insinuait : Oswald le voulait-il exactement pour la même raison que les autres ?

Ed savait la réponse. Il savait qu'Oswald était différent, qu'il ne le voulait pas pour le sexe. Il le voulait pour autre chose, il l'avait dit.

Néanmoins, il refusait de s'appesantir là-dessus. Cela pourrait bien lui être fatal.

Il s'insinua à l'intérieur d'un seul coup de rein, et son pénis se glissa dans les chairs sans problème – les phéromones qu'il produisait déclenchaient chez Oswald des réactions non-naturelles au niveau de la région anale, facilitant l'intromission.

Le Pingouin poussa des cris. A chaque coup de rein qu'il lui donnait, Oswald laissait échapper un trémolo de voix qui risquait de le faire jouir à chaque fois. Cela lui rappelait la dureté de son regard, de sa voix, lorsqu'il avait tenté de forcer Ed à lui dire ses secrets. Cela lui rappelait que derrière cette vulnérabilité adorable, il y avait une force cachée irrésistible. Un mystère à résoudre, une délicieuse contradiction.

\- Ne me laisse plus jamais !, gémit Oswald avant de lâcher un hoquet et d'atteindre l'orgasme en un rien de temps.

Ed était doué pour cela. Il jouit à son tour, absorbant avidement le fluide métaphysique entre eux, l'énergie qui circulait en Oswald et qui se diffusait à présent dans ses propres veines, laissant Oswald sombrer dans une inconscience bienheureuse. Il était un vampire, et pour la première fois il se sentait méprisable pour cela.

Il se recroquevilla sur le corps immobile sous le sien, guettant sa respiration alourdie et rauque. Il l'avait fait.

Il lui avait pris un peu de sa vie. La troisième fois serait la dernière s'il revenait la nuit prochaine.

La décision éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle de savon, comme une évidence qu'il voyait enfin.

Il ne reviendrait pas. Tant pis pour les règles.

Il ne blesserait plus Monsieur Pingouin.

 

Nouveau réveil pénible pour Oswald. Le réveil affichait une heure indécente et il se sentait nauséeux. La marque sur son torse était douloureux et il était fatigué, très fatigué.

Il était conscient dorénavant que quelque chose de sérieux clochait. Et à présent il avait un indice.

Le coupable s'appelait le Riddler.

 


	3. Souffle mon Reflet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tel est pris qui croyait prendre : le Pingouin est machiavélique quand il est amoureux

De toutes les bibliothèques de Gotham, celle du centre-ville était la plus grandiose, et surtout la plus fournie. La bibliothécaire en chef était une drôle de femme, comme avait pu le constater Oswald, mais elle lui fut étonnamment d'une grande aide pour ses recherches.

Elle était versé dans l'art des énigmes, et lorsqu'Oswald lui indiqua – après quelques hésitations justifiées de par le contenu à connotation sexuelle de la requête – ce qu'il recherchait, elle ne s'en formalisa pas, bien au contraire. Elle s'enthousiasma immédiatement et s'attela à la compilation d'ouvrages qu'elle avait en réserve sur ce genre de thématiques – rêves, hypnoses, créatures surnaturelles. Ils passèrent la journée entière à recueillir des données dans des livres de plus en plus gros et poussiéreux, et le temps passant, Oswald commençait à se faire une meilleure idée de ce qui se tramait, sans pour autant avoir le moindre indice sur l'individu en question.

Il connaissait son surnom : Le Riddler. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un démon, et plus spécifiquement d'un incube, une créature qui se nourrit de l'énergie vitale d'autrui en ayant des rapports sexuels. Les incubes, à l'inverse des succubes, sont majoritairement mâles et doivent pénétrer leur victime pour aspirer leur énergie.

Toutes ces informations étaient plutôt horrifiantes : il était question de magie séductrice, de contrôle de l'esprit et de dévoration de l'âme. Même le symbole qu'il portait sur le torse était de mauvais augure : cela signifiait que l'incube allait revenir. Il l'avait marqué comme sien et comptait bien finir le travail en aspirant ses dernières forces. Oswald avait senti celles-ci l'abandonner à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'incube. Toutefois, il s'interrogeait, car cela faisait à présent trois semaines que la créature ne s'était plus montré. Est-ce que le Riddler lui laissait un peu plus de répit, pour qu'il puisse récupérer, et ainsi faire durer le repas plus longtemps ? Les habitudes alimentaires de ces créatures n'étaient décrites nulle part, car les ouvrages qu'il avait consulté étaient assez généralistes.

Il ignorait combien de visites le Riddler devait encore lui rendre ; tout ce qu'il savait était que les incubes ne lâchaient pas leur victime et les harcelaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe raide morte.

Ce qui était bizarre, c'était que depuis trois semaines, Oswald avait retrouvé un peu d'énergie. Certes, il demeurait plus faible que d'habitude, mais ça allait en s'améliorant. Il n'était pas près de courir un marathon – de toute façon, avec sa jambe, ça ne risquait pas – mais il se sentait bien mieux que le lendemain de sa rencontre avec l'incube. Il aurait pensé qu'au contraire, son cas empirerait. C'était ce qui était décrit dans les livres. En cela, son expérience variait clairement de ce qu'il avait lu.

Le plus étrange, c'était que malgré tout ce qu'il savait, il n'était pas en colère contre la créature qui l'avait pris pour cible, bien au contraire ; plus il en apprenait, plus il était fasciné. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans sa personnalité de laisser quelqu'un profiter de lui ainsi. Il le savait, il savait que cela devait être dû à cette histoire de sortilège, mais il n'y pouvait absolument rien, il pouvait toujours s'en cacher, il mourrait d'envie de le rencontrer à nouveau.

Ce n'était pour le sexe, même si une part de lui en voulait plus. Ça n'aurait pas eu de sens pour lui si ça n'avait été que ça. Il avait besoin de son sourire, de sa voix, des mots tendres qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille et qu'il sentait sincère, d'être spéciale et unique dans ses yeux noirs qui scintillaient d'éclats verts comme des arcs électriques, des éclats de folie. Il voulait aussi lui rendre cette douceur, ce sentiment agréable, caresser son beau visage et dormir tout contre lui au creux chaleureux de sa poitrine. C'était une émotion viscérale, comme celle de faire partie d'une meute, d'une famille. Ce n'était pas de l'attirance, juste une évidence qui était là, tout simplement, le désir d'être sien, et qu'il le soit également.

 

Le soleil était descendu bien bas quand Oswald quitta enfin la bibliothèque municipale avec une pile de livres sous le bras, le poids accentuant son boitillement.

Lorsque Gabe, son sous-fifre et chauffeur, le vit approcher de la voiture – une magnifique limousine noire rutilante qui avait appartenu à Elijah Van Dahl avant son décès – il s'empressa de lui proposer son aide, tendant déjà les bras vers lui. Oswald lâcha les ouvrages entre ses mains en retenant un soupir de soulagement, et il se glissa prestement sur la banquette arrière, qui était cent fois plus confortable que les bancs arides et froids de la bibliothèque.

Le moteur démarra et bientôt le balancement de la route provoqua un effet lénifiant sur Oswald. Ce dernier bailla et ferma les paupières. Il était épuisé par cette journée de recherches, d'autant qu'il dormait très peu, ce qui participait à son état général très affaibli par les visites du démon.

L'absence du Riddler à ses côtés se faisait durement ressentir ; il ne pouvait plus fermer l’œil quand il était seul dans son lit. Il y avait une sorte d'angoisse qui lui cisaillait le ventre avant de s'endormir, l'empêchant de sombrer : il rouvrait toujours les yeux en sursaut, tâtant le matelas à côté de lui en quête d'une présence qui n'était jamais là.

Au tout début de ses insomnies, il avait cru qu'il craignait le retour de la créature. Il avait fait installer des détecteurs de mouvements, des alarmes, des caméras et des gardes, afin de se sentir en sécurité, mais malgré cela, le sommeil continuait de le fuir. Il s'était aperçu que serrer un édredon ou un traversin contre lui et entre ses jambes calmait sensiblement son anxiété et il avait compris que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pensé, au contraire. Il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'une part de lui était hanté par le Riddler, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui à ses côtés, que son corps refusait le sommeil sans sa présence auprès de lui.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître de prime abord, il lui avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence d'une chose : le Riddler lui manquait. Il avait besoin de le sentir physiquement, c'était la seule chose qui le ferait se sentir réellement en sécurité. Ce qui était paradoxal évidemment, puisque l'incube le dévorait petit à petit, morceau par morceau, et prenait le contrôle de sa volonté. Il aurait dû vouloir le combattre. Il était conscient que les pouvoirs de la créature influençaient forcément son jugement et pourtant...il ne pouvait y renoncer de son plein gré.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était amoureux, alors peu importait les raisons, il s'accrochera à ce miracle quitte à en mourir.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux. Peut-être que ce serait quand même mieux s'il pouvait survivre, cela dit. Enfin, il fallait avant toute chose qu'il trouve un moyen de faire revenir le Riddler, ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire. D'une part, parce qu'il avait besoin de le voir, mais aussi, parce qu'il devait s'assurer que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Si ce n'était pas le cas...un de ses subordonnés pouvait geler les gens, les transformant ainsi en statue de glace vivante...cela pouvait s'avérer être une solution alternative pour la suite, si les circonstances lui étaient défavorables.

Un sourire flegmatique et cruel se peignit sur ses lèvres. Il était sous l'emprise du Riddler, certes, et cependant il restait fidèle à ses convictions, à sa personnalité sur certains points malgré tout.

Il était le Pingouin, et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer cela.

 

Lorsque la nuit fut bien entamée, Ed s'infiltra comme à son habitude dans les rêves de sa victime pour planter ses griffes mentales dans son esprit, avant d'attaquer le corps. L'appel était si fort qu'il n'avait pas su résister, et puis cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne s'était pas alimenté, refusant de retourner auprès d'Oswald – malgré les rêves de celui-ci qui tentaient de l'envoûter de par leur arôme sensuel. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de petits jeux donc en dépit de sa longue existence, il avait beaucoup de mal à tenir sa résolution.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était rendu dans cette chambre. Pour mettre un terme à cette exclusivité qu'il avait l'impression de devoir à Oswald. Il était un incube, et même s'il avait marqué quelqu'un, il pouvait bien se nourrir ailleurs s'il le voulait.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si Oswald allait le savoir.

Il apparut au-dessus de sa proie et grimpa sur elle comme il en avait l'habitude, souple et silencieux comme une panthère guettant un oiseau qui menaçait à tout moment de s'envoler. C'était une belle jeune femme, aux traits fins et ciselés dont les cheveux blonds retombaient en boucles parfaites sur son oreiller, mettant en valeur comme dans un écrin son visage à la peau de pêche. Ses lèvres charnues et rouges, digne d'une princesse de conte de fée, souriaient même dans son sommeil, et Ed savait exactement de quoi elle rêvait. Il était justement là pour ça.

Ses rêves étaient remplis de livres et de démons aguicheurs aux allures de couvertures de romans à l'eau de rose. Une ombre étrange au nez aquilin se promenait de façon insistante dans son rêve, toujours invisible mais avec une démarche claudicante reconnaissable qui résonnait dans toute la bibliothèque, ne détournant qu'un instant l'attention de son amant imaginaire avant qu'il ne s'empare d'elle contre une étagère, au milieu du rayon fantasy. Elle écarta les cuisses mi-prude, mi tentatrice, en rosissant, et embrassa sa bouche avec fougue, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses épaules, ses dents dans son cou. Son excitation et son désir exsudaient par chaque pore de sa peau.

« Je ne pèse rien pourtant on ne peut me retenir bien longtemps. _Qui suis-je ?_  », murmura-t-il en effleurant son oreille délicate de ses lèvres, savourant déjà l'impatience avec laquelle elle lui offrait son âme sur un plateau.

Elle frissonna, son corps se raidissant sous ses draps, et elle soupira longuement, faisant naître un mince sourire sur le visage du Riddler.

« La réponse est correcte. », chuchota-t-il avant de s'écarter.

\- Il te cherche, répondit-elle dans un souffle, si bas qu'il faillit ne pas entendre, qu'il se demanda si son ouïe ne lui jouait pas des tours.

Il se figea au bord du lit, l'observa intensément en attendant qu'elle ajoute quelque chose, mais elle s'était rendormie, retournant à ses fantasmes érotiques au parfum de Harlequin épicé.

Il quitta la chambre, intrigué par ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il ne croyait pas au hasard.

Quelqu'un était à sa recherche, et il était à peu près sûr de savoir qui.

 

Environ un mois plus tard, le Riddler répondit à une invitation.

Ou plus prosaïquement, il fut sommé d'apparaître au cours d'une invocation de magie. Cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé, mais il ne s'en étonnait guère. Il connaissait plusieurs démons à qui s'étaient arrivés : on trouvait tout sur internet, et les pseudo sorciers du dimanche ou autres satanistes prépubères, se retrouvaient à invoquer des démons comme on entre dans un supermarché.

En général, c'était une expérience qui pouvait leur coûter cher, très cher.

Lorsqu'Ed se sentit happé par le rituel, il se promis de dévorer quiconque l'avait sorti de sa retraite – il était d'humeur exécrable et de plus, il mourrait de faim car il n'avait rien mangé depuis Oswald.

Il aimait se répéter que c'était pour cela qu'il se sentait mal, et pas parce qu'il voulait le revoir. Ça n'avait aucun sens, il était un incube. Seule la faim pouvait le pousser à vouloir revoir quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut l'atmosphère de la pièce avant même de voir celui qui se tenait en face de lui. Ses poils se hérissèrent dans sa nuque et les battements de ses cœurs s'accélérèrent comme s'il courrait un grave danger – il ne s'en doutait pas encore, mais son organisme, lui, savait que c'était le cas.

Oswald Cobblepot était assis sur son lit, les bras et jambes croisés, entièrement vêtu – d'un étroit pantalon de costume, d'une chemise noire aux manches sanglées au-dessus des coudes, et d'une cravate pourpre. Son visage portait des traces de giclures écarlates, le sang gouttant lentement de son menton, et une bouffée de chaleur monta aux joues du Riddler quand il s'en aperçut. Il se lécha les lèvres afin de se laisser le temps de reprendre contenance avant de parler. Sa voix lui parut plus rauque que d'habitude :

« Vous saviez que le manchot empereur mâle gardait son œuf au chaud en le balançant sur ses pieds ? »

La mimique d'Oswald était suffisamment drôle pour lui tirer un sourire : il restait bouche bée comme un poisson, les yeux dans le vague, visiblement hébété.

Ed tenta de lever la main vers lui pour le toucher – il brûlait d'envie de caresser ses pommettes avec ses pouces, d'embrasser sa gorge de cygne et de lécher le sang sur sa main blessée, sur la dague rituel qu'il tenait dans l'autre – mais ses membres étaient soudain devenus incroyablement lourds.

L'expression du Pingouin se métamorphosa radicalement. Ses yeux d'un vert d'eau pâle s'assombrirent tandis qu'un rictus venait déformer ses lèvres pincées, allongeant son visage pointu et lui donnant plus que jamais des airs de rapace.

Le Riddler était prisonnier d'un cercle de sang dessiné sur un tapis en lin écru, entouré de divers symboles ésotériques.

Oswald ouvrit précautionneusement une trousse à pharmacie qui était posée près de lui, et entoura rapidement sa main d'un bandage, d'un geste souple dénuée du tremblement involontaire causé par la douleur, ce qui laissait penser qu'il était habitué à en ressentir. L'entaille était peu profonde mais saignait beaucoup. L'odeur du sang était piquante, épicée, et Ed reconnut aisément la saveur du ginseng derrière les notes métalliques qui palpitaient sur sa langue lorsqu'il respirait. Ça envahissait son esprit, le rendant quelque peu groggy et l'empêchant de lancer son corps astral vers sa proie.

Il percevait leur lien plus que jamais, comme un fil doré qui les reliait, tendu si fort qu'il craignait presque qu'il ne cède. Il voulait se jeter contre Oswald, ce qui lui était impossible, et la frustration le rongeait littéralement sur place.

\- Je sais qui tu es, susurra Oswald en posant enfin le regard sur lui, avec un sourire mesquin.

Un début d'agacement chatouilla l'échine de l'incube.

\- Alors tu devrais savoir garder tes distances, siffla le Riddler, un éclat vert brillant dans l'oeil.

Le Pingouin se pencha sur lui, plié en deux, l'attitude narquoise :

\- Tu ne peux plus rien me faire, j'y ai veillé. Tu es prisonnier de ce cercle jusqu'à ce que je t'en libère...si j'en ai envie, bien sûr, rétorqua-t-il. Alors tu as plutôt intérêt à ravaler tes menaces, elles ne t'apporteront rien de bon, mon ami.

Le mot « ami » dans sa bouche sonnait comme une insulte. Ed se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas répondre du tac-au-tac. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu invoqué ?, demanda-t-il, bien qu'il sache la réponse.

\- Oh, ne joue pas les idiots, répliqua Oswald. Cela ne te va décidément pas.

Il défit les boutons de sa chemise et montra le symbole gravé dans sa peau à l'encre verte indélébile – une encre que nulle opération au laser ne saurait enlever.

\- C'est à cause de ça, gronda-t-il.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le motif ? Ou bien c'est la couleur ?, se moqua le Riddler.

Néanmoins son regard restait fixé sur la marque, comme hypnotisé. Elle aurait dû disparaître avec le temps, mais en dépit de l'éloignement qu'il avait maintenu entre eux, leur lien demeurait le plus fort et sa marque subsistait, comme si le destin lui-même lui ordonnait de finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

La pensée lui était odieuse et rien qu'en observant le visage d'Oswald, il sentit l'affection monter en lui en une vague inarrêtable.

\- J'ai des cicatrices bien plus laides que ça, fit remarquer le Pingouin en s'agenouillant dans le cercle.

Le Riddler sursauta lorsqu'il toucha son épaule nue. Son corps reprit vie, comme si ce simple contact avait réveillé son organisme. Il se lova contre Oswald, inspirant son parfum avec satisfaction.

\- Il n'y a rien de laid en toi, souffla-t-il avant de se mettre à ronronner.

La main d'Oswald caressait son dos. Les tatouages d'ombre sur ses omoplates frémirent et il dut les retenir afin qu'elles ne s'enroulent pas avidement autour du poignet du Pingouin. Ce dernier ignorait probablement qu'il pouvait faire cela ; sans doute pensait-il que ses pouvoirs résidaient uniquement dans la séduction et la manipulation. C'était en général ce que l'on disait des incubes et des succubes, oubliant ainsi qu'en tant que démons, ils possédaient bien d'autres talents.

Par exemple, Oswald ignorait sûrement que la pointe de sa queue fourchue pouvait transpercer un homme aussi facilement qu'une fourchette dans une motte de beurre. Sinon il ne se serait pas permis de lui rendre sa liberté de mouvement. Ou que ses tatouages tribaux étaient des parasites vivants et se déplaçant sur son corps, qu'il pouvait contrôler par la pensée, et qui pouvaient s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de ses victimes – il les avait déjà utilisé sur Oswald auparavant.

\- Il y a un nombre infinie de choses très laides en moi, le contredit l'humain d'une voix douce.

Le Riddler eut un petit rire :

\- Je suis un démon. Crois-moi...il n'y a rien qui puisse me dégoûter. Tu es...trop spécial pour moi, pour...ce que tu es, balbutia Ed en fermant les yeux, happé par le confort de l'étreinte. Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible...

\- Moi non plus, gémit tout bas Oswald, le serrant un peu plus fort. Je...je pensais être le seul mais...est-ce que...tu le sens, toi aussi ?

Les doigts du Riddler se crispèrent sur les épaules de l'humain alors qu'il enfouissait son visage contre son cou.

\- Je t'aime, couina-t-il. C'est impossible, et pourtant...

\- Je t'aime aussi !, hoqueta aussitôt Oswald, lui coupant la parole. C'est la première fois et c'est tellement, tellement grandiose ! Oh Ed !

Il le fit se redresser en lui prenant le visage en coupe, les yeux chatoyants de larmes contenues.

\- Je voulais tellement que tu ressentes la même chose. C'est comme un rêve éveillé.

\- Mieux que cela, puisque c'est réel, Monsieur Pingouin, chuchota le Riddler avec un sourire empli de soulagement.

Oswald rit et frotta son nez contre le sien. C'était agréable et tendre, tout ce qu'Ed n'avait jamais expérimenté avant. Il embrassa Oswald sur les lèvres, et voyant la surprise s'inscrire sur ses traits, il recommença de manière plus assurée. Les bras de l'humain s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et Ed bascula, mais en arrière. Le Pingouin monta sur lui à quatre pattes et caressa son corps longiligne à pleines mains, assoiffé de contact. Ed gémit contre ses lèvres, de plus en plus excité, tandis que les doigt froids parcouraient son corps, découvrant chaque courbes, chaque muscle, chaque coin et creux d'articulation. Le ginseng et le sang lui montaient à la tête, la déclaration d'amour le rendait euphorique, aussi ne se rendit-il pas tout de suite compte de ce qu'Oswald prévoyait de faire.

Ce dernier défit sa ceinture et la braguette de son pantalon, afin de s'en débarrasser suffisamment pour que leur intimité se trouvent en contact. Ed, en sentant le sexe durci de son amant contre son ventre, eut un geignement de plaisir. Il l'enserra entre ses longues jambes sveltes, le forçant à rester entre ses cuisses, à rester contre lui, aussi près que possible. Leurs bouches haletantes ne se quittaient plus, s'embrasaient du désir de se toucher toujours un peu plus plus, chuchotant des mots d'amour sans queue ni tête mais dont le sens s'affirmait dans l'empressement sincère avec lequel ils se les murmuraient. Leur lien vibrait de plus en plus fort, tendu jusqu'à son point de rupture, tant et si bien qu'Ed sentait la peur l'envahir, une crainte irrationnelle d'être arraché à celui qu'il aimait – qui l'aimait – sans avoir eu le temps de lui montrer combien tout ceci était exceptionnel, unique, combien ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble défiaient toutes les lois naturelles de l'existence.

Ou combien il tenait à ce que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Il était perdu, perdu dans dans un tourbillon d'émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti et _qui ne venaient pas de lui_. Mais la provenance n'avait pas d'importance car maintenant qu'il les avait en lui, il ne pouvait plus se les enlever, il les chérissait avec passion, la même passion qu'il avait pour les yeux d'Oswald embués de larmes, pour sa voix éraillée, et la marque de son appartenance inscrite sur son torse. Une passion dévorante qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec son appétit d'incube.

Les mains d'Oswald balayèrent ses hanches, traçant des arabesques que Ed ne pouvaient voir, pour ensuite se glisser contre ses fesses. Le démon gémit et fourragea dans les cheveux noir de jais, suppliant dans un murmure pour le relâchement de cette tension insoutenable entre eux. Leur lien tirait quelque chose en lui, devenant presque désagréable tant il était tendu, tant la force d'attraction entre eux était forte. Lorsqu'Oswald le pénétra, il soupira de soulagement en cachant son visage dans son cou, le dos arrondi et la respiration hachée.

C'était la première fois, et ce fut comme un choc ; un poing semblait lui serrer les entrailles, et pourtant c'était délicieux d'être possédé ainsi, d'être voulu et _pris_. Il cria, comme un animal blessé au pied du mur, et le Pingouin lui jeta un regard angoissé, lui caressa le visage tendrement, si affectueusement qu'Ed sentit son plaisir grimper d'un cran. Il émit un sanglot qui se coinça dans sa gorge, et Oswald poussa à l'intérieur de lui en émettant un grognement bestial qui lui remua agréablement l'estomac. Il le serra contre lui à l'en étouffer, ses tatouages frémissant sur sa peau comme une sensation de chair de poule. Le Pingouin balança des reins, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa chair vierge.

Ed pouvait bien couiner contre son épaule, Oswald ne s'arrêtait pas. La respiration saccadée, rauque, il bouleversait entièrement ses sens en le besognant comme si leur lendemain n'existait pas. Les bras d'Ed faiblirent et il les laissa retomber dans les oreillers, s'agrippant à ceux-ci alors que l'orgasme le submergeait, et il hurla aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, l'énergie s'échappant de son être en même temps que son sperme jaillissait – et il sentit celui d'Oswald le remplir, il sentit son sexe tressaillir à l'intérieur, il sentit le mouvement convulsif de ses reins, le sursaut sec entre ses cuisses, et soudain une brûlure, sur la poitrine, mais il était trop épuisé pour regarder.

« Je bouge quand vous bougez, je connais vos pensées les plus sombres, vous accompagne depuis la naissance et vous suivrait jusque dans la tombe. _Qui suis-je ?_ »

La voix d'Oswald était essoufflée et hésitante, alors qu'il avait répété plusieurs fois son énigme. Le Riddler cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, engourdi :

\- Mon...reflet ?

\- Exact, répondit le Pingouin en embrassant le symbole de parapluie violet apparut sur le torse de l'incube.

Ed frissonna et commença de s'écarter légèrement, afin de reprendre un semblant de recul sur la situation. Oswald le laissa faire avec l'air content d'un chat qui aurait attrapé une souris.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que je sais qui tu es, _Ednygma_ , susurra le Pingouin avec satisfaction, un éclat de victoire dans le regard. Alors je t'ai marqué comme mien.

Il montra sa main enveloppée d'un bandage :

\- Tu ne peux plus me fuir désormais.

Puisqu'Ed restait figé, incrédule face au piège qui s'était refermé sur lui et qu'il n'avait même pas vu venir, Oswald se redressa, pour enrouler paresseusement ses bras autour de lui, semblables à des lianes emprisonnant sa victime dans une étreinte exiguë, étouffante.

\- Tu es à moi désormais, et je suis à toi. Nous serons toujours ensemble...

Il chuchota doucement à son oreille, le ton mielleux et plein de promesses comme de menaces :

\- Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'on ne rencontre qu'un seul véritable amour. Et peu importe les circonstances, je ne le laisserais pas filer.

Ed frémit et lui l'imita après quelques secondes d'hésitation, entourant à son tour son corps de ses bras. C'était bon et il ne pouvait pas le nier, même s'il savait à présent que c'était de la magie et de la manipulation. C'était donc ainsi que ses victimes se sentaient lorsqu'il les flouait ?

\- Je ne veux pas partir, souffla-t-il. Je t'ai attendu des siècles durant, sans savoir que je t'attendais.

\- Je sais, rétorqua Oswald. Mais je m'assure que l'idée de t'enfuir ne te vienne jamais à l'esprit.

Il baissa la voix, celle-ci se mettant à trembler et laissant apparaître son aspect le plus vulnérable :

\- Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Ed lui toucha la nuque dans un geste rassurant.

\- Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, répéta-t-il rêveusement.

C'était vrai pour lui aussi, et au moment où il le comprit, il sut qu'il était définitivement perdu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la fin de cette fic, avec laquelle je termine l'année 2018 !


End file.
